


Use and Abuse

by ErodiadeDiAsshai



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Smut, Theon is Ramsay's bitch
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErodiadeDiAsshai/pseuds/ErodiadeDiAsshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon ha bisogno di qualcosa che solo Ramsay può dargli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use and Abuse

**Author's Note:**

> Solo una becera scusa per scrivere di Theon Greyjoy che si fa scopare in giacca e cravatta. Non ha un gran senso, è solo p0rn.

 

Use and Abuse

  
  


 

Quando l’auto accelera si lascia dietro metà del suo stomaco e gli fa ardere in gola bolle di nausea. Theon non si ferma. Calca i polpastrelli sul volante come se la sua vita ne dipendesse, fissa la strada immaginando la traiettoria di un proiettile che sfreccia dritto dritto _dritto_ su una fronte umana e fa esplodere il cranio e spappola il cervello. Gli viene da ridere. Dio, dev’essere pazzo.

“Porca troia.” È un sibilo che sferza l’aria densa dell’abitacolo. Turchesi gemelli scintillano nelle asole dei polsini, le braccia tremano nell’aggrapparsi al volante. Ha polsi sottili. Sono dei bei polsi, l’osso leggermente in rilievo. Un Rolex ticchetta incurante al sinistro. A Theon sembra di udirlo mentre si porta via la sua vita.

Una sgommata all’angolo brucia l’asfalto. Dietro qualcuno suona il clacson, e lui lancia un verso che somiglierebbe ad una risata se chi affoga ridesse anziché invocare ossigeno. Dovrebbe stare attento a non farsi notare da una volante della polizia, eppure non riesce a rallentare, nemmeno le volte in cui la strada si fa nebbia. Solo quando si trova a tre isolati dall’appartamento rilascia il pedale, in un movimento pesante del piede, quasi non riesca a sollevare la gamba.

Prima di svoltare accosta in doppia fila e resta lì, entrambe le mani chiuse sul rivestimento morbido di pelle, il motore caldo a diramare il suo brontolio nelle cosce e sulla schiena e su nel collo fino al cervello, e lo sguardo in avanti, fuori fuoco. È allora che la sua mente si riattiva, nel panico, una scossa d’adrenalina che lo fa avvampare e rabbrividire e che gli rimescola i succhi gastrici. Scandaglia altre soluzioni, sbatte contro barriere d’impossibilità. Sta sorridendo. Non se n’è accorto, ma ha sorriso per tutto il tragitto nello stesso modo in cui suo padre sorrideva all’obitorio. Cadaveri…

Da ragazzi, lui e Robb avevano una serata dedicata ai film horror. I requisiti erano due: dovevano avere un budget molto basso, così da garantire effetti speciali ridicoli, e dovevano c’entrare gli alieni, così da offrire delirio in quantità elevate. Robb scaricava per scherzo i titoli che a Theon parevano promettere il peggio, poi finivano a vederli davvero e si ripromettevano _mai più_ tra risate schifate (o silenzi imbarazzati). La settimana dopo ripetevano. Allora Theon non si chiedeva il perché di quel rituale, eppure un motivo doveva esserci.

Ha gli occhi stanchi, il cuore che tiene il ritmo come un batterista undicenne. Forse dovrebbe chiamare un’ambulanza ma, anche volendolo, non potrebbe. Forse un’auto della polizia l’ha seguito e vuole controllare la sua patente, anche se dovrebbe augurarsi che non sia così. Forse Ramsay non è in casa. Theon rilascia il fiato di colpo con una smorfia disgustata.

Lo specchietto in alto riflette il castano delle sue iridi, il gonfiore livido delle borse mascherato dal fondotinta.

‘ _Ora ti trucchi, anche?’_ è stato uno degli ultimi saluti che Balon gli ha rivolto prima di crepare, tossendo catarro e dibattendosi in quel letto d’ospedale che se l’è inghiottito.

‘ _Ora guadagno'_ gli ha ricordato lui in risposta, avvampando nella sua giacca blu oltremare, con il suo Rolex al polso e la sua ventiquattrore al fianco. Si sentiva così _vincente._ Una vita fa. Eppure i commenti del vecchio stronzo riuscivano lo stesso a farlo incazzare. Gli scombinavano i piani, gli negavano quell’ammirazione doverosa che si aspettava dai visi di chi lo circondava.

Ma a suo padre non fregava niente di quanto guadagnava, finché indossava sottili catenine d’oro e si faceva le lampade ed esibiva perfetti nodi Windsor alle cravatte. Non gli sarebbe importato nemmeno se fosse stato miliardario o se avesse vinto il Nobel per la medicina. Balon Greyjoy avrebbe preferito che il suo ultimo figlio rapinasse banche, fintantoché mostrasse al mondo un’aria da uomo. ‘ _Dove hai nascosto mio figlio? Sei la sua puttana?’_

E dio, se non era tutto maledettamente ingiusto. Come ora, l’annaspare disperato che gli picchia contro lo sterno. Perché non ci sono poliziotti che lo vogliono arrestare, e nemmeno sta per avere un infarto, e perché di sicuro Ramsay è in casa a quell’ora, a smaltire le ore piccole dello spaccio in un sonno greve di vino. Ma soprattutto perché non ha nessuno, a parte se stesso. A parte il bastardo.

Le mani rilasciano il volante, a palmi sudati, e Theon si mette a ridere. È una cosa spezzata e patetica, come se qualcuno gli stesse pestando il ventre. Non riesce a fermarsi se non quando avverte gli occhi bruciare, lo stomaco uno straccio; allora inghiotte aria e risa, e sempre più aria e sempre meno risa finché non sta zitto. Solo che il silenzio lo spaventa almeno quanto la sua faccia da morto nello specchietto in alto.

Ha un appuntamento alle quindici. Sa che ce la potrebbe fare, se solo non avesse quei brividi sottopelle, se non fosse per gli incubi, forse…

“Non c’è altro modo” gli sfugge, labbra secche, una gola di sabbia rovente.

Parcheggia in maniera meticolosa, pieno di singolare premura nel lasciare abbastanza spazio di manovra all’auto davanti. Prende tempo nel passarsi una mano tra i capelli, nel raccogliere la valigetta, nel chiudersi dietro la portiera con uno scatto secco e preciso. Si sforza di non sollevare lo sguardo a contare le finestre, a controllare di non essere spiato. L’idea che Ramsay possa vederlo gli fa tremare le ginocchia. Anche l’idea di avvicinarsi a Ramsay gli fa tremare le ginocchia, ma non è quello il problema; il problema è che se Ramsay lo vede significa che non può _proprio più_ tornare indietro. Theon vuole conservare l’illusione che, lasciando perdere e risalendo in auto, potrebbe ancora salvarsi. È l’unico pensiero che gli permette di proseguire senza voltarsi e mettersi a correre nella direzione opposta.

Il portone è aperto, come al solito, quasi una sfida a varcarne la soglia. Sono i soliti anche i murales osceni sui muri e, all’interno, il tappeto lungo verdone, il cigolio metallico della porta scorrevole dell’ascensore, e quella luce bianca che un po’ acceca un po’ ammicca ronzando, il cartello DIVIETO DI FUMO e l’odore soffocante di sigaretta… roba che gli innesca una serie di ricordi che preferirebbe estrarsi dal cranio a colpi di pistola. È incredibile come sia tutto così familiare. Le sue dita hanno premuto il pulsante del piano senza nessun esitazione, un automatismo, come raggiungere l’ufficio da casa. Cerca di fare meno rumore possibile nell’uscire dall’ascensore, ma il metallo vibra e stride, e il neon appeso al soffitto somiglia ad un fottuto calabrone.

E poi c’è. Theon e la porta dell’appartamento si fissano. Aspetta che gli smettano di tremare le mani. Non pensa di avere più un cuore: ha forato ed è uscito all’esterno e ora lui se ne sta lì a guardarlo battere convulso e grondare e decomporsi. Osserva le sue dita strisciare verso il campanello, le osserva come osserverebbe un uomo camminare lungo i binari nell’attesa di morire travolto. Forse anche i suicidi incedono verso il momento con rassegnata, terrorizzata determinazione, forse anche loro l’avvertono come ineluttabile, e magari anche loro lasciano che sia qualcun altro a fare il lavoro sporco perché da soli non ce la farebbero. Ma è stupido, davvero. Perché Theon non vuole morire, e perché Ramsay sarebbe felice di spappolare la gente andandoci sopra con una massa di metallo enorme sparata a più di duecento chilometri orari. Troppo tardi, mentre la porta si apre, si accorge che sta sorridendo alle sue stesse stronzate.

Persino _lui_ è familiare come il resto: grosso e rivoltante e con quella patina di scazzo repressa a stento che conserva anche quando dorme. Lo guarda dall’alto in basso nonostante stiano alla stessa altezza, e Theon per una manciata di attimi sconcertanti pensa che possa non riconoscerlo. Gli parte l’impulso di tramortirlo con il bordo della ventiquattrore – non lo fa, non lo farebbe mai sapendo le conseguenze. Ma Ramsay non può non riconoscerlo, capito? È l’unico tizio che gli abbia mai fatto quello che gli ha fatto; è escluso che possa dimenticare. Si rende infine conto che non si tratta di memoria corta, ma d’indifferenza. Quel menefreghismo totale lo raggela, lo fa sentire uno schifo.

Quando Ramsay gli allunga un sorriso, uno dei suoi, Theon capisce che _non può e basta._ Soffoca. Letteralmente. La sinistra agisce per prima e va a strapparsi il bottone del colletto. Allenta in fretta la cravatta. Bada a non fissarlo in faccia, _non fissarlo in faccia,_ ma lo stomaco gli si sta rivoltando comunque.

_Non lo sto facendo davvero._ “Ne hai?”

Ramsay scuote il capo lentamente, e Theon percepisce le sue pupille puntate sulla cravatta storta, sul colletto stropicciato, sulla camicia inamidata le cui chiazze di sudore si mimetizzano sotto la giacca – lui le vede lo stesso. Avverte la morbosità con cui indugia sul pallore e sulle occhiaie e sui tremiti che gli scuotono le spalle, e il disprezzo divertito per i pantaloni di sartoria e i mocassini lucidi e i gemelli di turchese. Ramsay gli fa pesare addosso la sua analisi come potrebbe fargli pesare addosso il suo torace. Fa schioccare la lingua, derisorio.

“Sei patetico.”

Si scosta di lato, uno spiraglio abbastanza largo da lasciarlo passare.

Theon ha fasci di nervi tesi allo spasimo e il cervello che martella, Theon ha un sorriso che è niente se non atrofia muscolare e bisogno di vomitare, e quando Ramsay gli fa spazio, Theon serra le dita attorno al manico scivoloso della ventiquattrore ed entra.

  
  


La valigetta cade, si apre, documenti si spargono sul pavimento, il tablet rotola giù. Theon si ritrova le dita di lui in una morsa sulla nuca, a schiacciargli una guancia contro la parete. Ramsay gli fa saltare la zip, gli spinge in basso la schiena, si mette le sue natiche tra le cosce. Theon perde l’equilibrio, è costretto a sostenersi al muro, liscio e senz’appigli. Non c’è nulla che possa attutire il dolore quando lo penetra; è secco, brutale. Gli strappa un gemito tra i denti.

Gli strappa anche la giacca, Ramsay, e Theon rimane nella sua camicia tutta bagnata. Il torace di Ramsay è nudo, ora. Glielo preme contro, bollente. “Sei più stretto dell’ultima volta.” Il palmo grande scende in picchiata e schiocca contro la pelle nuda di una natica. Il bianco si arrossa. Dolore.

Si scosta, va su di bacino. Colpi lenti e strazianti, per cominciare, che lo spediscono in avanti a intervalli, gli fanno sussultare le gambe. Pantaloni da quattrocento dollari si raggrumano tra le caviglie.

“In fondo sei una cagna fedele. Non ti sei fatto fottere più da nessuno?”

Quando non gli risponde, Ramsay gli strizza il collo finché le pareti della gola non si toccano, bruciando, simili ad un conficcarsi di schegge. “No” emette Theon rauco. “Da nessuno, lo giuro.”

“Porti ancora i miei segni.” Polpastrelli in una passata ruvida sulla carne nuova della schiena, pallida rispetto al resto, sulle cicatrici delle frustate. Unghie, poi, a incidere i capezzoli già incisi, e labbra umide sui contorni del collare. Quelle linee scavate nella carne, quei lividi sbiaditi ma non ancora sanati. “Scommetto che non riesci più nemmeno a venire senza il mio cazzo dentro.”

È allora che glielo afferra, che inizia a sfregarglielo. S’inturgidisce in fretta, senza piacere. Theon avverte sentieri caldi tracciarsi sulle sue guance, l’erezione di Ramsay affondare più veloce.

“Pensi a me quando te lo meni?”

“Sì.” Come evitarlo. Ogni volta il tormento del ricordo, e non riuscire più a godere.

“Sei qui perché ti mancava essere chiavato come si deve, eh?”

“Sì.”

“Dillo per bene.”

Non sa cosa gli prenda, eppure sa che deve andare proprio a quel modo, che deve dire proprio quello. “Sono qui perché volevo il tuo cazzo” scandisce nel pianto.

È la cosa giusta. Lo capisce da come Ramsay si fa scoordinato, ansimandogli addosso. Il modo in cui lo masturba è quasi doloroso, ma Theon viene comunque in schizzi sulle sue dita.

“Di’ che sei pentito, una puttana pentita.” Il soffio dell’alito di Ramsay è un rombo nelle orecchie. Gli avvicina le dita sporche di sperma alla bocca, lo costringe a leccare.

“Scusa. Mi dispiace.” Theon piange, succhia il proprio orgasmo dal medio di Ramsay, e il sapore è sale, così mischiato con le lacrime. Di nuovo sa cosa dire e come dirlo – quel tremito disperato nella voce, un misto di terrore e repulsione e piacere e vergogna, e strizzando gli occhi gli bacia un palmo, _che orrore,_ si spinge contro il suo sesso duro come desiderandolo. “Sono la tua puttana.”

“Sempre?” Ramsay gli agguanta i fianchi e se lo preme sull’inguine come se non bastasse stargli dentro già per intero.

“Sempre” soffia via. Sta morendo.

Quando l’orgasmo lo riempie, Ramsay non lo lascia. Nemmeno il suo cazzo sembra volerlo lasciare. Infine Theon si lascia rivoltare come un rottame, finiscono mento contro mento, il tessuto fradicio della sua camicia, i bottoncini di madreperla spinti nel ventre di lui. Sarebbe un abbraccio, forse, se non fosse Ramsay.

“Ora tieni strette le chiappe. Se ti cola tra le cosce te lo faccio ingoiare.”

Theon affonda la fronte nel suo petto. Deve incurvarsi un po’ per farlo. Ramsay glielo permette.

Il cuore vibra, sembra di stare in piedi su una terra febbricitante di lava. Inspira, espira, e stringe i glutei più che può.

  
  


Lo sperma esce lo stesso, e Ramsay continua a portarglielo fino alla lingua, ma non sembra arrabbiato per la sua incapacità di ubbidire. Glieli dà apposta, quel tipo di comandi. Così Theon sbaglia.

“Dei tuoi soldi me ne frega meno che del tuo culo” gli dice. “Ho i federali addosso.”

“Sanno che sono qui?”

“Forse. Mi tengono d’occhio. Ma sei stato tu a volerlo.”

La voce di Theon si abbassa, quasi inudibile. “Posso dirglielo.”

“Direbbero che ti ho detto io di dirlo.” È il suo tono da questione chiusa.

Gli pulsa la testa. “Non era questo che volevo, venendo qui.” Ma quello che voleva si è sparso in giro come i contenuti della sua ventiquattrore, e adesso non gli riesce più di rimettere assieme i pezzi. Si sente sospeso, quasi calmo. Sa che non durerà a lungo. “Ne hai? Ne ho bisogno.” Il silenzio gli riesce insopportabile quanto il fatto di essere lì, il capo reclinato sul divano di Ramsay Bolton, e al contempo ne è confortato. Il suo riflesso lo scruta panciuto dalla tv spenta. Giochi d’ombre lo scrutano dal soffitto. “Ho fatto un casino.”

“Questo perché sei solo una cagna, e se eri una furba non saresti scappato.” Le parole di Ramsay mordono le sue, e con una nota lugubre aggiunge: “Le cagne sciolte andrebbero soppresse.”

“Sì.” Theon gli dà ragione per una sorta d’automatismo innato che gli scatta dentro quando sta con lui. Lo pronuncia quietamente, nella sua camicia sudata, nei suoi pantaloni dalla cerniera rotta, coi suoi occhi rossi e lucidi d’astinenza. Svuotato, ma ancora sull’orlo delle convulsioni.

Percepisce i suoi occhi addosso, quegli occhi piccoli, di un colore agghiacciante. Scorrono i secondi. Lo sente muoversi, frugare, non si volta a vedere cosa stia facendo. Spera. Theon è bravo a sperare, anche se le sue speranze non si avverano mai. Tranne questa volta.

“Vieni qui.”

All’inizio non capisce, poi la nota: granuli bianchi finissimi che formano una minuscola montagnola sulla patta dei suoi jeans. Theon non si pone domande. Sì, è patetico, e sì, ha portato tutto quello che aveva a Ramsay, sia il suo culo che i suoi soldi che il suo vittimismo. Non si sente più in animo né ironia né amarezza. Vuole solo stare bene. È forse un male?

Dunque si contorce, striscia sino ad inginocchiarsi tra le sue gambe aperte ad accoglierlo. Ramsay gli sorride dall’alto con labbra pingui; i pettorali in rilievo sono più grasso che muscolo, e il ventre sporge, molle d’alcol e carni rosse e dolci. Tutto di lui è troppo familiare per causare a Theon un reale disgusto. Ne ha molta più paura che schifo, e ne ha molto più bisogno che paura. E quella montagnetta bianca bellissima. Theon si china con una fame singolare. È poca. Cerca di tirarne su il più possibile, scostandosi a tratti per inspirare con una narice tappata. Quando non ci riesce più va di lingua fino a bagnare i jeans.

Gli si aggrappa addosso, leva lo sguardo. “Per favore?”

Ramsay si limita a guardarlo freddamente per un tempo talmente lungo che a Theon si secca la bocca. Ma poi se ne fa cadere un altro po’ in grembo e lui si china solerte, tira ancora, e quando finisce lecca, lecca finché il cazzo di Ramsay al di sotto non è di nuovo gonfio, pronto per un altro giro. Theon se ne frega, continua a leccare; gli prende in bocca la protuberanza intera, aspira il tessuto a palpebre chiuse. Niente umiliazione, niente di niente.

“Ingordo.” Sente la destra di Ramsay immergersi nei suoi capelli, quasi strappandoglieli dalla cute. Si sbottona. Il suo membro si protende verso di lui, e Theon se lo indirizza tra le labbra senza esitare. Anche quello è un automatismo. Gliel’ha succhiato così tante volte da conoscerne a memoria il sapore, l’odore, il modo in cui s’ingrossa in bocca, sempre più duro, un muscolo spesso e vivo e nauseante, che un po’ lo strozza e un po’ lo scalda. Ramsay gli viene sulla lingua, bloccandogli il capo per obbligarlo a deglutire. Theon non si ribella; docile, lo lascia fare, e ingoia una, due, tre volte. Ramsay capisce quanto è obbediente, quanto è disponibile, e la stretta si tramuta in una serie di carezze rudi.

Per allora anche Theon ce l’ha di nuovo teso nei boxer, ma sa che non deve toccarsi. È una scoperta che parte di lui avverte come raccapricciante. Mai gli è successo due volte di seguito, con Ramsay. Eppure ha il cazzo che pulsa da far male, e si è eccitato _per_ Ramsay, vuole essere toccato _da_ Ramsay. Dio, è abbastanza orribile da spedirlo fuori di testa. Eppure non prova più quella disperazione, quell’amarezza. La coca gli fa ammettere i suoi desideri attutendo lo schifo, ammazzando la colpa.

Glielo spinge contro il polpaccio. “Posso segarmi?”

“No che non puoi.”

“Me lo fai tu?” Spinge ancora un po’, poco, non resiste. Si sente ancora patetico, ma la coca ha iniziato a circolare, e il suo corpo è pieno di un’energia malata, i colori gli graffiano lo sguardo.

Ramsay si morde il labbro inferiore, le pupille che scivolano sul suo volto congestionato, e scuote la testa. “Voglio che mi fotti la gamba come una vera cagna. Una di quelle brave, che si fanno trovare dai loro padroni. Voglio che ti vieni nei calzoni come la cagna che sei.”

“Ok.” Theon si struscia e si preme contro lo stivale di cuoio, contro il duro dell’osso. Tira su col naso, sfrega il viso contro il ginocchio di lui, gli abbraccia il polpaccio e si forza su e giù, attaccato, con fatica, ma sta bene. Sa che è un caos con i vestiti che si ritrova, ma cosa importa. Sta tanto meglio di prima. Si sta scopando la gamba di Ramsay e sta bene, gli viene da ridere per l’orrore. Può succedere, è successo. E, come Ramsay ha previsto, si macchia mutande e calzoni, se li macchia come se non fosse venuto poco meno di un’ora fa. Stavolta gode, però. E non piange. Resta lì ad affannare, le mani convulse a torcere il tessuto dei jeans.

Ramsay fa scivolare un palmo sotto al suo mento, poi gli chiude il viso fra entrambe le mani, sollevandoglielo – aspettando.

“Grazie” interviene Theon, quasi un’esclamazione, rivoli di piacere che si mischiano all’eccitazione della droga nel sangue.

Lui, su, ride. “Fai schifo” commenta bonario.

“Scusa.”

Ramsay lo bacia. Theon lascia fare.

  
  


Dieci minuti più tardi Theon si lava, tenta di asciugarsi la camicia col getto del phon, ma per la cerniera dei pantaloni non ha rimedio. Prova un’irritazione sbadata. Si guarda allo specchio, ed è sorpreso di trovarsi attraente.

Ha un appuntamento con Roose Bolton e Walder Frey alle tre per far naufragare la Stark Company ma, se da una settimana l'idea lo agita e gli impedisce il sonno, adesso la paura si è tramutata nel gusto del rischio. E se anche Robb ci andrà di mezzo...

“Ho delle manette” commenta Ramsay appoggiato allo stipite, con una sonnolenza fasulla. “Se ti lego in camera che fai? Mi basta un pugno per mandarti giù.”

“Hai già un’istanza restrittiva. I federali potrebbero non apprezzare un altro sequestro di persona.” _Senza contare che ti vogliono dentro per spalare un po' di merda su tuo padre._

“Senza quelle due sniffate non avresti quest’aria arrogante.” Il suo nome aleggia tra loro. Theon. Lo pronuncia come trovandolo ridicolo, o meglio, come trovando ridicolo che ne abbia uno. Sembra trovare ridicolo anche che lui abbia una vita, un lavoro.

La paura per Ramsay è nascosta da qualche parte, seppellita come il senso di colpa nei confronti di Robb. Sa che quello che Ramsay gli ha fatto, che gli fa da mesi, non è solo un po’ di sesso spinto, e ha lividi addosso a testimoniarlo. Anche adesso che si è lasciato fare ha dovuto asciugarsi il sangue dalle natiche. Eppure non è allarmato come dovrebbe, come lo è stato solo due ore prima.

Si avviano insieme alla porta.

Theon, di nuovo composto nei suoi bei vestiti, posa un attimo la ventiquattrore, si ticchetta un altro po' di profumo sul collo da un campioncino in boccetta di vetro. Si chiede se Ramsay gli bloccherà i polsi, se gli impedirà di uscire e lo legherà da qualche parte e lo costringerà di nuovo ad indossare il collare. Nasconde la boccetta nella manica per sicurezza, pronto a versargli il contenuto negli occhi.

Ramsay però non fa nessuna di queste cose. Gli apre la porta, lo osserva ironico. “Quanto durerai, stavolta, prima di tornare strisciando?”

“Non saprei” risponde, sistemandosi i polsini, e sguscia fuori, il tremante nervosismo con cui è entrato solo un ricordo imbarazzante. Gli sorride. “Sei tu che aspetti.”

Fa le scale a piedi, in fretta. Può immaginare l'espressione di Ramsay al suo commento. All'idea di come gliela farà pagare, sente già i brividi caldi nelle budella, il freddo lungo la schiena.

 

 

fine

 

 

 


End file.
